Electrical machines of various types, e.g., electrical machines that include permanent magnets, such as permanent magnet assisted synchronous reluctance machines, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some electrical machines, optimal magnetic alignment of the permanent magnets is not achieved. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.